Cxrokonales: Geass no Eywa
by VictoriaVQ
Summary: After six months of torture Lelouch and Suzaku are given new lives by the RDA after the invasion of Japan, but at what cost? OOC characters, mixed settings with JC's Avatar, Na'vi-inspired language. Rated M for violence, language, torture, lemons, yaoi, mpreg,
1. Prologue

Summary: When Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia are exiled to Japan, Lelouch is kidnapped and tortured for six months before the Kururugi's were finally able to rescue him. Scared, malnourished, and completely broken it is up to Suzaku to help bring Lelouch back to life and normalcy. Following Britannia's invasion, the Kururugi's and vi Britannia's are given sanctuary from the RDA's EngineCore director who gives them a new home, new identities, and new lives. But at what cost? With everything in life, there's always a catch 22.

A/N: I just want to thank those that followed, faved, and reviewed the original _Geass of Eywa_. I know I haven't done much with posting new chapters, but I've been struggling on which plot direction I wanted to pursue. I've FINALLY figured out how I want this story to go from start to finish. This will be the first installment to _Geass of Eywa_ , the first being Cxronkonales (you'll find out the meaning of that as the chapters go on :] ). Story takes place in Code Geass Anime World, with crossover themes and elements from J. Cameron's _Avatar_. Characters slight OCC. As always, hope you enjoy! Always appreciate a follow, fave, and review!

3 -VictoriaVQ

P.S. Merry Christmas!

* * *

The endless rumble of explosions shook the penthouse back and forth relentlessly, causing the inhabitants inside the cellar to whimper and cry out in fear and desperation. Another explosion, closer this time, sent debris towards the house, shattering the windows scattering glass splinters throughout the house. A yelp escaped the lips of one of the children before a hand closed on his lips, keeping him quiet.

"Shh, it's okay Lulu-kun, we're going to be okay", a younger boy told him. He pulled the sobbing boy into a tight hug, knowing how frightened he could get. Well, he couldn't blame Lelouch for acting like this…especially after what he'd been through. Smelling the familiar scent of Suzaku and feeling his curly brown hair against his skin, Lelouch began to calm down knowing Suzaku was close. His tiny yet strong arms gave the former prince a sense of protectiveness and comfort—something he desperately needed right now. As another explosion rocked the house, Lelouch clutched the sleeve of Suzaku's shirt as another silent sob shook his small frame.

Lady Kururugi watched her son comfort the former Britannian prince, her brows creased in dismay. She clutched the boy's younger sister—a blinded, crippled little girl—tightly to her. She had not known Lelouch as long as she had his sister because of the abduction, but she knew that absolutely no child should ever have gone through what that boy had to endure. The torture, violation, and humiliation the boy had to endure was beyond humane. Whether he was Britannian or not, he was still a _little_ _boy_ , a _child_ no less who should be laughing and playing with children his age instead of caging himself away from society; hurt, afraid, and unloved. Her jaw clenched tightly as she continued to watch the boy sob in Suzaku's embrace, holding to her son as if he were a lifeline. Feeling her brother's distress, Nunnally reached out and grasped Lelouch's arm. The boy took notice and in turn squeezed his younger sister's hands, either for comfort or reassurance, Lady Kururugi would could not tell. But there was one thing she was absolutely certain of—no matter the price, she would make sure these three children, Lelouch especially, would be able to find true happiness in their dark future. She only hoped to see them smile and laugh together without a care in the world and not be the broken people they were now. A hand grasped hers and she turned to meet the determined eyes of her husband. He too had observed the children and his expression mirrored hers. She squeezed back, silently thanking him for his support. The group huddled closer together, the Kururugi's shielding the children from any impending harm as the three caved into the comfort of their guardians while they waited their way through the air raid, hopefully…alive.


	2. Turn One: Hope

Turn One: Hope

* * *

The road was endless. They had been traveling for hours and it felt as if they were going nowhere. In the middle of what was once the suburbs of Tokyo, the city barely looked like anything before the invasion. A group of three children and two adults made their way through the destroyed city, covered in dirt and grime. One of the children was Suzaku Kururugi, the son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi who wasn't trailing too far behind the boy along with his wife. Of all the historic events that have ever occurred in his young life, Suzaku had never experienced war. And he _hated_ it. Simply looking to the side, his vision was filled with destruction, dead carcasses of Japanese citizens, and that god-awful stench of rotting death. He shook his head and rubbed at his nose, trying to block the smell from his senses. Everything was just wrong. Hearing about war he thought of valliant soldiers risking their lives against grand villains and divine monsters. But experiencing it, like right now, was nothing like those stories. It was worse, way way worse, and he hated every single moment of it.

A small whimper took Suzaku out of his mental rant. He looked to his left to see Lelouch clutching his side, a painful moan escaping his lips. He quickly eyed where Lelouch was clutching, catching stains of red, and called his mother.

"Kaa-san! I think Lulu-kun's needs some help! His wound is bleeding!" he yelled.

"Suzaku-kun, set him at the base of that tree over there. Genbu, please hold Nunnally for me." She handed the small Britannian girl to her husband before running over to the boys.

Lelouch whimpered in pain as Suzaku lowered him to the ground as gently as possible. "Here, let me see that." Lady Kururugi gently pried Lelouch's arm away, much to his dismay, her face hardening at the blood seeping through the bandages. 'At this rate he'll definitely get an infection', she noted. Lifting his shirt, she began unwrapping the boy's torso and checked the wound before rewrapping fresh bandages around his thin frame. Lelouch weakly clutched Suzaku's hands, head buried in the crook of the brunette's neck. Suzaku squeezed back, tighter, to ensure Lelouch and himself that everything would be alright.

But everything wasn't. And they all knew that.

Once the redress was done, Lady Kururugi gave a final look before nodding the okay. Suzaku took a hold of Lelouch's arms to help him stand up. Before he could do so, he caught a glimpse of tears in those lavender eyes and a hoarse whisper of , "I'm sorry."

He looked at Lelouch confused. What was he sorry for? "What do you mean, Lulu?"

The boy refused to look at him eye to eye. The tears now streamed down his pale cheeks, lips quivering as he tried to speak again. "I-I'm sorry f-for causing everyone s-so much t-trouble. M-Maybe they should have k-k-killed me instead." They all looked at him shocked, eyes wide, mouths agape. "I-If you need to l-leave me behind, I-I will underst-stand. I don't want to b-be anymore of a burden to a-anyone else", he confessed through hiccups.

Only silence followed, and Lelouch was deathly afraid they really were going to leave him behind. If he was, he knew it was to be expected. Here in Japan, he was nothing more than a helpless ex-prince who had no power over any of these people or say of what they could do. Hell, his abductors made sure he knew of that when Lelouch was kidnapped nine months ago when arriving to Japan. He was aware that the Kururugi's really didn't want them and only helped him and his sister as somewhat of a kind courtesy for being civil with Suzaku. They'd probably be more than happy to get rid of him, and maybe his sister too. Lelouch knew at this point he was utterly useless, to himself and his baby sister. He can't even protect her in the state he was in. What a great brother he was. 'Maybe I should have died after all. Mother…why did you have to be taken away from us?' he thought tearfully.

Suddenly Lelouch felt two tender hands cusp his face and gently forced his eyes to face Lady Kururugi's fierce emerald green eyes, which were full of hurt and anger and determination. "Lelouch vi Britannia", she addressed in her thick Japanese accent. "Do not dare speak like that to us ever again. Do you understand?" she ordered. The Britannian prince, too shocked only give a small nod trying to comprehend why she was looking at him like this. "We are concerned for you, which is why we are here for you and Nunnally. I do not care if you are my children or not. If we care, that is something you should appreciate. Not turn away."

He shook his head adamantly. "I-I don't understand! Why are you helping us? Aren't we your enemies?"

She looked at him with those eyes, that look at made his heart swell with warmth. "No, my dear. You are a child, and so is your sister and as is Suzaku. I will not stand to see children like you hurt here", she said pointing to her heart, "and simply cast aside. It is not right, not humane. You are good inside, I know that for sure. That is what Nunnally has told me. Is she wrong? Do you not care for her?"

Lelouch looked to Nunnally, then back to Lady Kururugi, and mulled the question over in his head. Of course he cared for his sister. He would do anything for her, to keep her smiling and happy! "I do! I do! Always, for Nunnally. But that still doesn't answer my question!"

"If you're hurt and want us to abandon you, do you think Nunnally will be happy?"

"…No, of course not. I have to be there to protect her, no matter what!"

"Then you've found your answer."

"But—"

"And don't forget me Lulu! We're friends, aren't we? Friends stick together no matter what!"Suzaku exclaimed, holding his arms out to Lelouch. The Britannian looked at Suzaku, to Nunnally, and back at Lady Kururugi, finally understanding what she meant.

"I-I see…You're right, I do know the answer. Thank you, Kururugi-sama, Nunnally, Suzaku." With that, he took the brunette's outstretched arms and hauled himself up, using Suzaku as support as he latched his pale arm around the Japanese boy's shoulders.

"Like I said, we're friends. And we stick together no matter what."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for being so stupid."

"It's okay, I'll always be by your side no matter how stupid you get."

"Hey! Watch it, Kururugi!"

 ***Whack***

"Ouch! You started this!

 ***Whack***

"Mou ii! Lulu!"

In the background, Nunnally giggled at their bantering and Lady Kururugi smiled contently from behind as they moved forward. For a moment, they simply forgot about the war, the pain, the destruction that surrounded them and focused on each other. And suddenly, the future didn't seem so hopeless after all.


End file.
